


Truth and Lies

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two boys, two vases (cryptic, no?? <wg>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth and Lies

## Truth and Lies

#### by Aouda Fogg

  
They belong to TPTB. No infringement intended. No profit being made.   
This was written for Sentinel Thursday's Challenge #77: First Line: "I didn't do it, honest!"   
  


* * *

"I didn't touch it, honest!" 

"Don't lie to me." 

"I'm not! I haven't been in your study since last week!" 

"Well, it wasn't me or Sally, your brother is still at his riding lesson, and yet my vase, which was here this morning, has mysteriously disappeared. Who else is there?" 

"I don't know _what_ happened to it." 

"Very well, James, until you're ready to act like a man and tell the truth, you will stay in your room unless you're at school." 

"But, Dad . . ." 

Jimmy's protests were cut short by Sally slipping into the room. "Excuse me, Mr. William. I'm sorry I wasn't able to tell you sooner, but I just got back the store. The men working on the roof knocked into the wall outside with some of their equipment and knocked your vase over, breaking it. The foreman said he would call at seven this evening to discuss replacing the vase." 

There was a long moment where no one said anything. 

William Ellison finally cleared his throat. "Fine, I'll take the call in here. Alright, Jimmy, you're not grounded. Go have your dinner." He picked up a report from his desk and began to read, dismissing his son and housekeeper. 

Feeling lost, Jimmy followed Sally into the kitchen. He sat quietly at the table, waiting for Stevie to get home so they could eat. Shelling peas for Sally, one thought kept circling around in his mind: his father hadn't even apologized. 

* * *

"I didn't touch it, honest!" 

"Sweetie, the vase was very important to Marta; are you sure you don't know what happened to it?" 

"I know! It was the one she got from the Lama in Katmandu, but I don't know where it is." 

"Ok, well, let's help Marta look for it." 

"'Kay." 

"Naomi, sometimes, well, children . . ." 

"Marta! If Blair says he didn't touch the vase, he did not touch the vase." 

"I'm not saying he _meant_ to break it . . ." 

Marta's protests were cut short by Garth sticking his head into the room. "Hey, Marta; sorry I didn't catch you before, but I had to run to the hardware store. I'm really sorry, but we were doing our Tai Chi in here since it was raining, and I hit the table with your pretty vase. I caught it, but I nicked it a little -- wanna come and check out the repair job?" 

There was a long moment where no one said anything. 

"Oh, dear. Blair, I'm very sorry I didn't believe you." 

"'S-okay, Marta." 

Blair followed Naomi to the kitchen at few minutes later so they could have a snack. He sat quietly for a moment waiting for her to finish making her tea so they could eat. Shelling some peas for their snack, one thought kept circling around in his mind: his mommy had believed him. 

* * *

End Truth and Lies by Aouda Fogg: aoudafogg@yahoo.com  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
